My Hero
by coolkeda
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has had a hard life. Her mother died when she was young and her alcoholic father starts to abuse and neglect her. What happens when player Natsu Dragneel enters her life and decides to stay even if she doesn't want him to. Will he bring her happiness or more misfortune.
1. How It All Began

OMG I CANT BELIEVE IM DOING THIS. i have been writing this for a while and decide to upload it so tell me what u think. sorry for any spelling errors

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA

* * *

How It All Began

When i tell people about my life their faces never seize to amaze me. They always ask me how did i make it so far in life having gone through all of that. I always tell them about my friends how supportive they were . I guess it true when they say "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'' I am actually surprised I made it myself. I could not do without my best friend and recent fiance Natsu . i should properly start my story from the being huh.

"Lucy! Come it's time to eat." Said my beautiful mother Layla yelled. Her golden hair shined in the sunlight as if it was the sun itself . "Coming mama" I yelled back. Life was perfect. I had everything I had ever wanted. I played in my garden everyday and had tea parties with my dolls . Life was bliss.

Suddenly my mother died. My whole life came crashing down on me. It felt like someone had taken a sharp knife and stabbed me in my chest and twisted it. To make matters worse my own father had begun to neglect me and blaming me for my mother's death. He had started to drink, always spending our savings to slowly drinking himself to death. Then he started to beat me. He would always say things like this "why were you born" and "move away from me you discusting child". Slowly i became accustomed to it. I became numb. I quickly learned to fake my feelings and hide my bruises and cuts. My father told me every day that i killed my mother, and i slowly began to believe him.

At the age of 14 i felt like the world was suffocating me. My father's abuse had gotten worse. My classmates began to bully me. They called me things like loner, nerd, ugly, fatty, moron and loser. The list could go on and on. Then one day one of my classmates called Lisa started to talk to me. I thought i had actually found a friend. Turns out she was only using me. My other classmates dared her and said that they would pay her. The day after i found out she told me to get lost. Called me a ugly bitch and i should go and die in a ditch. I was so scared to talk to anyone because i did not want to feel that kind of pain again. So i became antisocial. I would not talk to anyone nor would they talk to me.

I felt so alone in the world. No one cared about me. I was unwanted even by my own family. The piece of trash on the side of the road to be thrown away. Thus i started cutting myself to relieve the pain. I would go in my closet, take a blade and slowly draw it across my upper arm so no one could see it and started to cry. I would pray that tomorrow would be a better day but in the end it would never come.

Today when i came home from school late to see papa, no it does not even right to call him that anymore, Jude drunk."why are you late?" he asked"i had to help my teacher" i replied "help your teacher you say you're a whore just like your mother" he spat. My anger flared up. How dare that man insult my mother like that. "you have no right to talk about her. You're a pathetic excuse for a father" i shouted at him. I should of kept my mouth shut. The next thing i knew he had thrown his beer bottle at me and it had my head. Everything had suddenly gone black and i had passed out.

I woke up the next day with a pounding headache. I felt like i had been run over by a truck. i looked at the time. It was 10:00pm. Well i'm missing school for a while. My head felt sticky. I put my hand my my forehead and looked at it. It was blood. Well that is another wound to wrap. I looked around the house and i did not see that man. Thank god. I quickly went upstairs, had a shower and fixed myself up. i put some make up over my wounds so no one could see them. I went out the house to buy food knowing there was none in the house.

As i was walking toward the shop when i flash of pink in a corner caught my eyes. It was a guy with pink hair. Wait a minute, dafuq, pink hair. He was making out with a black haired chick. Her hands were around his neck and his hands were up her... I think i should go now. Just as i was about to walk away our eyes made contact. His onyx eyes were mesmerizing. It felt like he was looking into my soul. Suddenly he smirked at me. WHAT THE HELL. I felt a light blush sweep my cheeks as i ran to my destination. I hope i do not see him again. Oh fate you had other plans for me

* * *

Hope u enjoyed. Its my first time writting a fanfic so be kind. please tell me what you think


	2. Another Trip To The Store

Thank a lot for the feedback i was soo excited i decided to update so here you go chapter 2 of My Hero

* * *

Another Trip To The Store

A week has gone by since the incident with my father. The cut healed but left a scar on my forehead. Luckily my bangs cover it so one one will ask questions when i go back to school. I have been crying all week since the anniversary of mama's death is coming up soon. I just with she was still with me. my pathetic excuse of a father has not returned home once since he left that scar on my forehead. Not that i am actually surprised. He does this all the time, one week he is here the next its like he does not exist.

Sometimes i sit in the corner of my bedroom floor thinking, could the world really hate me this much. I mean out of the billions of people on this earth, why me? What did i do to deserve this. Who am i kidding am just like my father says. I am a good for nothing piece of trash. I bring misery to everyone around me. Nobody likes me. Look at me my own father does not want me. I must be really sickening to look at. Tears started to form in my eyes. I slowly walked into my closet and pulled out a small purple box. I opened it and inside there was a small blade. Bet you can guess what i am going to do now huh. I sat back in corner of my room and slowly drew the blade across my wrist. More tears started to run down my cheek. I deserve this pain. After all it was my fault mama died. Another cut. My classmates i am a bitch. Another cut. I am a whore. Another cut. Attention seeker. Another cut. one after another i made cuts until i saw the blood running down my wrist. "Lucy!" i heard a croaky voice bark. Startling me i dropped the blade and quickly cleaned and wrapped my wounds in record time . "Lucy!" I quickly ran down the stairs and stood in front of him with is tall figure towering over me. He reeked of alcohol. He looked at me with disgust in his eyes. _slap._ He struck me across my face. "What took you so long. when i call you you should come straight away!".He gave me a stern look. I only whimpered in response. He suddenly grabbed me by my wrist and i cried out. "Really Lucy again. Your still cutting yourself, you really are disgusting. Maybe you should kill yourself. You are not wanted, but before you do be a dear and buy me some more beer, i seem to have run out" I nodded in response, got my money and walked out the door.

Did i mention that he makes my use my own money to buy his Did I had to get a part time job because of him. But my boss Mrs. Dragneel is so kind to me. She owns a small cafe in town called Heaven's Cakes and let me tell you they truly are. Sometimes she gives me food to carry home and gives me extra money on my pay cheque. If it was not for her I proberly would have given up on everything already. I do not know why but her smile and her angelic voice alone can make my day.

As i walked out my house the moon illuminated the sky and the stars look like someone threw glitter in the air. I do not know why but i have always been interested in the stars. I just look and feel like i can do anything. I looked around me and realized i had once again reached my destination. I walked into the shop quickly bought the beers and left. I always hated doing this but I wanted to avoid getting anymore bruises. As i was walking back home I saw the pink headed boy again but a different girl. This one was a red head. So he is that kind of guy. A _player_. Once again we made eye contact. His glistening onyx eyes boring into mine. This time he only smirked at me. _Bump da bump._ The hell was happening in my chest. The girl he was with saw me looking also. She glared at me with a flushed face. Why was her face so red? I looked down. _Well well well what do we have here_. His knee disappeared under the girls skirt. Well she is not the only one blushing now. Once again it is time to leave.

Walking back to my house i could not get that picture out of my head. Him sucking her neck and pressing his knee on her ...OK that's enough. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I looked and saw an old drunken man wobbling towards me. "Hey babe, wait for me so we can have some fun" i shivered in disgust. He cannot be serious. "Hey you don't walk away. Lets have some fun tonight," Ok just what the actual fuck. Did he really tell me not to walk away. Bitch please i am going to run faster than sonic, but as you can see life totally hates me and as soon as i start to run i trip over a rock. Dafuq is this a horror movie. I look up and the man is in front of me. He drags me by my hair into a dark corner. " I thought i told you not to walk away," he growled. Well i am in deep shit. He pushes me up against the concrete wall. "i am going to enjoy you tonight" I started to shake in fear as his hands travelled up an down my thigh. Goodbye purity. You shall be missed. Just as he was about to kiss me a flash of pink entered my field of vision punching the man in front of me square in the face. The next thing i know i am in someones arms and the man is lying on the ground unconscious. I look behind me to find pinky's face above mine. I felt safe in his arms. I don't know why it just felt like i belonged there. My head suddenly began to feel fuzzy. "what's your name?" he asked "Lucy," i replied " Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" and i fainted.

* * *

soooo what do you think of chapter 2 hope you like it plz review and tell me what you think remember be kind lol i spent all day at school writing this enjoy


	3. The Mysterious Blondie

sorry this is kinda late im going to try to update every weekend enjoy chapter 3

* * *

The Mysterious Blondie

Natsu pov

It has been a week since I have come back to magnolia. My father, Igneel Dragneel and I moved away 5 years ago because of dad's work. He is the CEO of Dragneel Enterprises. My mother, Grandine Dragneel, and my sister, Wendy Dragneel, did not want to move from Magnolia to New York so they stayed and mum opened up her own sweets store. While with my old man he taught me how to manage a company. I did not have a choice really. I was the next head for the company so I needed to train. Well my training finally finished and I came back to Magnolia for my last year in high school.

As soon as I came back I met up with my cousin, Gajeel Redfox. One night we decided to go clubbing with fake IDs do course. We went to the Blue Pegasus Club. I know weird ass name but the girls in there are _HOT. _As soon as I got in there girls started to grind on me. I wasn't surprised. I mean the place reeked of alcohol and sex. In the corners you could see couples (or strangers) dry humping. Heck girls were dry humping on other girls (I didn't really mind though). After half an hour dancing (with some horny ass girls I must say) Gajeel and I decided to get a drink and sat at the bar.

"Hey there stranger," said the bartender

Now I must say this girl was sexy. Her black hair was left down reaching just above her waist. She wore a tight gold dress with a low cut front.

"Hey," I said back seductively

"I've never seen you around here before. What drink would you like?"

"Give me a fire whiskey babe." I replied as she leaned over giving me a better view of her assets

"Sure give me a minute," she said as she winked and sashayed away.

"Well someone's getting laid tonight" said my cousin Gajeel

"Well why don't you find someone to screw,"

"can't dude I gotta girl,"

"who the fuck wants to date you metal freak and why dafuq are you at a club then,"

"One shut the fuck up two you fucking dragged me here fire balls. Looks like you meal is coming back,"

Oh yes she was looking more tasty then ever

"Here you go your fire whiskey," she said smiling. As I was about to take out the money and give her she stopped my hand and leaned over the counter and whispered in my ear "There's another way I want you to pay me," she said licking my ear lobe

"And how is that?" I replied

She dragged me to the other side of the counter and pushed me up against the wall and thrusted her tongue in my mouth and started to explore it. Damn this girl can kiss. I pushed her off me and pinned her up against the wall. "Sorry but I'm always the_ hunter_ not the _prey_," I quickly put my tongue into her mouth and sensationally rubbed it along her tongue. I could tell this make out session was going to get very heated. "Lets go somewhere more private," I whispered as I grinded up against her and I got back a delicious moan in response.

I led her out the back door of the club and down into an alley way. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I pushed her back against the wall. I grabbed her ass and squeezed and she moaned in my mouth. "Shit," I whispered as she pressed herself up against my arousal. I lifted my hands up her ridded up dress. Suddenly my eyes caught the sight of gold. I stopped kissing the girl and turned my direction to the gold that captivated my vision. I saw the sight of a blonde girl. She looked a year younger than me. She looked like an angel in the moonlight. The way her hair shined as if she had a halo on her head made her look all the more beautiful. Suddenly we made eye contact. Her honey dew eyes were magical but they hinted sadness. Her eyes trailed to my hands and her face turned red. I only smirked in response as she walked hurriedly away. Well she's interesting.

A Week Later 

Somehow I ended up in the same situation as before. I was in the same alley way in the same position except it was a different girl and instead of my hands up her shirt, my knee was pressed up against well you know where. What can I say, I like them girls. Once again I saw the same blonde walk passed. I looked at her and she looked back. I only smirked at her once again.

"who the hell is she," suddenly said the girl who I was with as she glared at the mysterious blonde

"hell if I know," I replied as blonde walked away blushing "now lets get back to our session Blaire,"

"what the hell my name is Sophie,"

"are you sure cause you told me your name was Blaire in the club remember right after our make out session and then you went to get us drinks and then we went out here."

"are you trying to tell me you made out with my twin sister and thought she was me this whole time!" oh shit "and for your information her names Claire asshole," she said while walking away

Well that did not turn out well. My mind started to wonder to blondie. Just who was she. I might as well go home. As I walked home I noticed a strange noise in a dark corner. Curiosity took over as I looked to see what it was. To my surprise it was blondie pushed up against a wall my a perverted old man. The next second I knew I had punched the man in the jaw and he passed out on the ground. Blondie was about to fall so took her into my arms. I don't know why but holding her in my arms like this felt so right

"what's your name," I asked

"Lucy," she replied. Man even her voice was angelic

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," the next thing I knew she had passed out. Well I guess anybody would if they had nearly been raped. The question was what was I meant to do with her. I guess I should take her to my house.

I took 5 minutes to get to my house and as soon as I opened it I saw my mother.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL WHY WERE YOU OUT SOO LA- OMFG YOU KIDNAPPED LUCY!,"

"Jesus mum relax and no I didn't and how do you know her?"

"she works for me anyway what happened?" my mother asked worriedly

After I told mum the story she looked at me in shock (don't worry I left out the make out sessions)

"Natsu carry Lucy to your room tonight you're sleeping on the couch,"

"what seriously!"

"excuse me who do you think you're talking to," she said with a deadly aura

"no one," I replied quickly

"good, now carry Lucy to your room,"

After carrying Lucy to my room and putting her on my bed I jumped on the couch downstairs and fell asleep with a certain angel appearing in my dreams.

* * *

im thinking about changing the rating to M so which would you guys prefer hope you enjoyed tell me what you think


	4. Just As I Thought Life Couldnt Get Worse

sorry im late i had writers block and i had so much school work but finally here's chapter 4

* * *

Just As I Thought Life Couldn't Get Worse

I lied on the couch looking up on the ceiling thinking about last night's events. Did that all really happen. It seemed too good to be true. Lets see here. I saw a blonde headed girl on the street twice. The second time I saw her again and while walking home I saw her about to be raped, saved her and brought her home with me, found out she worked for my mum and was forced to sleep on the couch. R.I.P to my back.

"Natsu-nii…"

"Oh hey Wendy. What's up."

"Why is Lucy-nee sleeping in your bed. Did you do the deed with her."

"Wtf no No NO why would u think that!"

"because the other day I saw you in bed wit-."

"Jesus Wendy we agreed to never speak of that again,"

"But natsu-nii my eyes MY EYES the picture it hurts,"

"What are you two talking about?" says my mum coming out the kitchen suspiciously

"oh nothing just a scary movie we watched," I replied

"what did I tell you about making Wendy watch scary movies your grounded for a week Mr."

"But, what, come on, mum please give me one more chance,"

"you can start to cry when I start to give a f-,"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh HOLY F#& ! Where am I,"

"oh Lucy's awake,"my mum said sweetly

"who the fuck wakes up like that?" I said

"well I don't know, someone who wakes up in a strangers house," Wendy say sarcastically

"both of you shut up and lets go what's up," said mum irritated

Lucy's P.O.V

Where the hell am I. All I remember from last night is being saved from the disgusting old man by pinky. What's his name again Naaa- damn it I can't remember That's not important right now. I looked under the sheets. It dosen't seem like I have been raped because I have my clothes one. Well at least something good happened. I need to escape out of this place. Lets see here my options are the door or window. If I take the door someone could catch me, but if I take the window I could break something.

Recaptured

Break something

Hmmm damn this is hard. Suddenly I hear voices coming closer and the window looks very inviting. Just as I put one foot out the window the door opened. It's now or never. Just as I was about to jump out the window I was pulled back by a strong, muscular arm.

"Dafuq are you trying to do break something!"

Well it was either that or get kidnapped

"don't rape me please!" I begged

"errrmm Lucy no ones going to rape you," said a familiar voice

I looked up and saw pinky's face and looked to the side to see Mrs dragneel and Wendy. I quickly realised I was still in pinkys arms and backed up.

"ok I am really confused right now. Can someone please explain what the heck is going on," I said

"hey lucy-nee," Wendy said as she came up and hugged me," I've missed you these past two weeks,"

"I missed you to Wendy," I said

"well you kids can tell her what happened I'll make breakfast," said Mrs Dragneel

"Thank you Mrs Dragneel," I replied

"what did I tell you Lucy," she said firmly," I told you to call me Grandine, when you call me that you make me feel old,"

"I'm sorry Mrs Drag- Grandine, sorry old habits die hard,"

"well go and make yourself comfortable while I make breakfast,"

"ok thanks,"

Natsu, Wendy and I went down to the living room and started to talk. Natsu told me everything that happened last night and I started to remember. Just remembering that old man sends shivers down my spine.

"thanks natsu for rescuing me." I say in a quite whisper

"it's alright Luce anytime," he replies

"Luce?" I ask questionably

"that's my nickname for you,"

My whole face went red. Wendy just looks at me and smirks. Cheeky little girl. I looked at the time and saw the time it was 9:00._ Shit. _I need to go home like now.

"I'm really sorry but I need to go home now. My father must be very worried so I'll see you at school Wendy?"

"Yea sure," Wendy replied with worried eyes. She knew about the abuse by my father and the cutting. She found out completely by accident. It was while I was working in the café one day. I accidently spilt some hot water on my hand and Wendy told me to take of my sweater. I completely forgot about the bruises all over and cuts. She stared to cry and question me. I told her everything and eventually I started to cry with her. We sat down on the floor, hugging each other until we both calmed down. Even though Wendy is only 15, I rely so much on her. She is the only one who understands.

"Bye Lucy, see you at school," said natsu

"We go to the same school?"

"well not yet, I'm starting tomorrow,"

"oh can Grandine bye and sorry for me please,"

"sure luce,"

I quickly walked out of their house and ran to my own. I stood in front of the door scared shitless. What is going to happen to me once I open that door. There were countless possibilities. I quietly opened the door and looked around. It's clear. I went in and started to walked up the stairs silently. I only reached three steps when I felt someone drag me down by my hair

"where the fuck have you been," shouted one one person I tried to avoid

I fell on the ground and he pulled me back up by my hair and turned my face to look at him.

"I said where the fuck where you whore." He slapped me across my face, "you were on the streets whoring around weren't you,"

"I wasn't I swear," I said holding my hands up in defence

He punched me in my eye threw me into me wall

"you're _disgusting_ you know that," I know you tell me everyday , "_worthless_," I know I am by how you treat me, "_pathetic_" im so used to these words

He bent down in front of me and lifted my chin up so I would be facing him. He trailed his hands up my thigh and squeezed ,"Let's go upstairs and do some activities," my blood ran cold as I felt a shiver down my spine. He reeked of alcohol. He wouldn't go that far would he though? How wrong I was. He pinned my up against the wall by my hands.

"please don't," I said as he trailed his hands further up my thigh. He only slapped me across my face again

"if you can whore around on the street for random men you can do it for your father,"

He has already taken so much from me he is not taking anything else.

"fuck off," he looked at me with a surprised face as I kicked him where it hurts. He fell to the ground as I ran out the door. So there I was running for my life with tears and bruises on my face to the only place I knew

_Knock,knock_

"oh hey Luc- what happened! Who did this!"

"natsu…...," I said as I broke down in his arms.

* * *

i know its kinda boring but tell me what you think


	5. Somewhere Safe

sorry this chapter is soo late i've been really busy with school and everything. hope you enjoy

* * *

"natsu…"

I felt tears streak down my face. I was tired, cold, scared and hungry

"luce what happened? Who did this?!"

I stood there crying my eyes out as I stared into natsu's. his usually onyx eyes turned emerald with worry. He took my hand and pulled me into his embrace. I have never felt so safe in my entire life. His warmness comforted me. He took me inside still holding me in his arms, carried me into the living room/ lounge and pulled me into his lap. He put his hand on my back and the other on my head and guided it to the crook of his neck. He stared to rub my back in smooth circles.

"it's alright Luce shhhhh you're safe. Don't worry I'm here to protect you."

I started to calm down a little. I took a deep inhale of his scent. He smelt like pinewood and smoke. I never thought that smoke would be so intoxicating and the aroma of pinewood made it all the more sweet. Soon my crying stopped and I was only sniffling and had a slight case of the hiccups but still Natsu was whispering kind and reassuring words in my ear. Eventually I fell asleep listening to his calm breathing. I woke up to the sound of two people talking. I wasn't ready to get up so I snuggled into the crook of his neck. His arms tightened around me.

"Lucy what are you doing here, I thought you left?"

My head shot up towards the voice of my bestfriend Wendy and Grandine who was beside her.

"well what do we have here," Grandine said with a smirk. Our faces were centimetres apart. We quickly separated from each other. "Wendy and I leave for an hour and this is what we come home to,"

"Lucy what happened I thought you needed to go home to see your father?" said a concered Wendy

I gave her one of my fake smiles and said ,"I asked my father if I could spend the day here and he agreed. Natsu looked at me with the same worried eyes. He knew I was lying. I gave him a pleading look telling him not to say a thing.

"that's wonderful Lucy. Goodness you're still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, Wendy show Lucy to the bathroom and lend her some of your clothes while I prepare a big feast," Grandine said with a smile

"you don't habe to go through all that trouble for me," I replied

"its no trouble at all. Now go have a shower," she said while pushing me up the stairs

I followed Wendy upstairs to the bathroom. "there are towels in the cupboard if you need anything else just tell me and that also means some to talk to. You know you can talk to me Lucy right?"

"yea I know Wendy arigatou," I said while walking away. I could feel her eyes watching my back as I walked into the bathroom. Why do I cause sadness to everyone.

I stood in the middle of the bathroom as one by one I slowly stripped from my pieces of clothing and slipped into the shower. The warm water started poured down my figure. I felt so dirty and disgusted by myself. I started to scrub myself with soap until it irritated my skin and caused it to turn red. I traced over the bruises and cuts I got from my father and started to think of all the horrible things he had done to me. Whore, slut, tramp all these words were running through my head over and over again. I pressed down on the fresh bruise on my arm. Sweet pain. But it's not enough. I need more. I got out the shower and walked over to my removed clothes. Where are my jeans. Found it. I bent down and started to go through the pockets. I want the razor. No that's not right. I need it. I took it out and walked back into the shower. I sat down and let the water pour down my face. I'm only going to do it twice I told myself. But twice turned into five and five turned into ten times. It's so addicting. I smiled sickly as blood poured out the freshly made cuts and down the drain

"lucy are you okay, you've been in there for half an hour," shouted Wendy

"I'm fine Wendy im coming out now," I shouted back

I quickly jumped out the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I looked down at my wrists and realised blood was still seeping through the cuts. Shit. I put my hands in the sink and turned the running tap on them. I watched the blood wash away. Why wont the bleeding stop.

"hey lucy are you sure you're o-," wendy said as she walked in. I froze in place. "lucy….."

I looked down. I didn't want her to see my pathetic face. "come lucy let me wrap the cuts," she said with a sad smile.

I followed her to her bedroom and silently got dress with the clothes she set out for me. After I finished getting dressed I sat down on the bed and waited for Wendy to get the first aid kit. After a few minutes she came back.

She took my wrists in her hands to see the extent of the damage. " lucy… you really did a number on yourself this time," she said sadly

"I didn't mean to make the cuts this deep," I said in a silent whisper

She started to clean my wounds and dress them. "so are you going to tell me what happened now and the truth."

I took a deep breath and began to tell my story. "as you know I left here to go home because I didn't want to be the victim of one of this drunken attacks again," she nodded. "well when I got home I thought he wasn't home but unfortunately I was wrong. I started to walk up the stairs and I felt someone grab my by my hair and pulled me down. You know the usual abuse but this time…..," she stared at me attentively " this time he tried to rape me…."

Wendy stared at me with disbelief in her eyes. "you've got to be kidding me. He has reached a whole new low. Lucy I swear as long as I walk on this earth you're not going back to him or that house,"

"Wendy I can't do that. You know how he is. I don't want him to hurt you or your family."

"why don't you call the police!"

"you don't think I've already tried that. All he had to do was pay his way out."

"but luc-,"

"Wendy, Lucy the food is ready!"

"come on lets go,"

"fine but were talking about this later," Wendy said with a determined look in her eyes.

We walked down the stairs and went into the dinning room. When we reached we saw that Natsu and Grandine were already seated. We took our places and started to eat.

"mum can Lucy stay over for a while her father is on a business trip," I stared at Wendy with a shocked face.

"oh no I wouldn't want to intrude," I said quickly

"nonsense we wouldn't mind. Your welcome as long as you please Lucy isn't that right Natsu,"

Natsu nodded his head still chewing his food and staring down at his plate. Wendy grinned at me. Maybe staying here wont been so bad.

* * *

there wasn't really any nalu in this chapter sorry about that. tell me what you think. again sorry about the late update R&R


End file.
